


Soulmates? As in, Plural?

by thewishingdragon



Series: Heathers Soulmate AUs [2]
Category: Heathers: The Musical - Murphy & O'Keefe
Genre: AU - Everybody Lives, Heather Chandler is mad skilled at art, Heather Duke has unreal photography skills, Heather McNamara writes and it's really great, JD likes to make things, Polyamory, Soulmate AU but like, also Veronica likes gardening and cooking so like, also sign language is a thing in this fic now, different, heather duke is a huge nerd, if you've read my dukesaw one you know what this au is, prepare for plants and food once I get into the actual plot of this fic, that's canon tbh, veronica has anxiety, why have love triangles when they can all just date each other, will add character tags as they become relevant, write the fic you want to see in the world
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-10-12
Packaged: 2018-12-09 10:45:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,186
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11667537
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thewishingdragon/pseuds/thewishingdragon
Summary: Veronica had always been confused by her mark.Or, well, marks. Plural.Four, from what she could tell. One red, one yellow, one green, and one… well, she wasn’t sure what color the fourth one was, to be honest.Soulmate AU where you have a smudge on your arm, (for lack of a better term,) and when you meet your soulmate it changes into a nickname or the name of a thing you associate them with.





	1. The Beginning seems like a good place to start.

**Author's Note:**

> Still kinda new to posting the things I write. Gonna try to make these chapters a little longer than they usually end up being.
> 
> If you want to talk to me about headcanons or something my tumblr is thewishingdragon. If you want to send me prompts my writing tumblr is shanes-scribbles.
> 
> Please tell me what you think! I love feedback!

Veronica had always been confused by her mark.

Or, well, _marks_. Plural.

Four, from what she could tell. One red, one yellow, one green, and one… well, she wasn’t sure what color the fourth one was, to be honest. It was dark, but not black. It looked almost like a really dark shade of purple.

In any case, she had four marks, each the approximate size and shape of a fingerprint.

Until she met the first girl. In kindergarten.

She was short, and her eyes were green, and her hair looked so soft. She always wore green socks, and she was always reading a book.

Veronica took one look at her and decided she wanted to be her friend.

She knew from what Martha told her that the girl’s name was Heather Duke, and she didn’t like people very much, except for Martha. She knew they liked to read together during recess, so she started climbing the tree they read under and just listening. Eventually, she started bringing a copy of whatever book they were reading so she could follow along.

Her favorite was Phantom of the Opera.

It was the book she was reading when the green mark changed for the first time.

She had only thought that Heather’s voice was nice to listen to, like the girl in the book, and when she looked at her wrist, there it was, written across her wrist in green.

Christine.

When Martha asked her about it later that day, she couldn’t help but smile.


	2. Three Down, One to Go

Heather McNamara was on top of the world.

She had four soulmates, and she already knew two of them.

She had four marks on her wrist: A red one, a green one, a blue one, and one that looked indigo. Maybe navy blue? She wasn’t sure.

Only the red and green ones actually said anything. The other two had yet to become words.

The red one said Rose in cursive.

The green one said Ivy. It looked altogether fancier than the red one. Heather always looked smug at that.

It was sixth grade when the blue one finally changed.

She’d been on her way to class when she bumped into someone in the hallway. A very tall, very pretty someone.

She was wearing baggy jeans and a purple sweatshirt that looked to be at least one size too big. Both hung loosely off of her skinny frame. Her fluffy brown hair was messy, but in a cute way. She had big brown eyes and- oh, she was talking.

“-so sorry! It won’t happen again!”

Heather blinked. She’d barely caught what the tall girl had said.

“It’s alright! I wasn’t really paying attention.” Heather gave the girl a patient smile. “Just try to be more careful, okay?”

The tall girl nodded quickly, letting out a sigh of what Heather could only guess was relief.

The two parted ways, and Heather managed to make it to class on time.

She quickly sat at her desk and started looking for her notebook. As she opened it, she noticed the blue mark had changed.

Fluffy.

Heather grinned.

She had four soulmates, and she already knew three of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Glad I finished this one as soon as I did! I figured Mac would have a lot of cutesy nicknames for her gfs. Prepare for fluff in all future McNamara chapters.
> 
> Talk headcanons with me on tumblr: thewishingdragon   
> Or send me prompts! (also on tumblr): shanes-scribbles


	3. Signs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Veronica is anxious and Heather Chandler learns a new way to communicate.

Veronica had always been an anxious child.

Throughout kindergarten and most of grade school, she had been almost completely nonverbal. Her parents had paid for sign language classes in first grade, when it became obvious that speaking just wasn’t as easy for her as it appeared to be for the other kids.

Her apparent inability to speak meant that she didn’t exactly have an easy time making friends. She had Betty and Martha, and they were amazing, really, but she couldn’t help feeling lonely when Martha went off to read with Heather Duke, or when Betty couldn’t come over because Heather McNamara had already invited her somewhere. She didn’t particularly like being by herself, but she understood that her friends had other people they liked being around.

She did wonder, however, what it would be like to be someone’s favorite person. What would it be like to have a friend who wanted to spend time with her as much as she wanted to spend time with them? What would it feel like to be someone’s best friend?

It wasn’t until third grade that she finally found out.

She was playing by herself again. Betty and Heather McNamara were off causing trouble somewhere, and Martha and Heather Duke were in the corner of the room reading together, which left Veronica alone with a big tub of building blocks. She was trying to build a castle when someone tapped her on the shoulder, causing her to jump and knock the whole thing over.

“Oops! I’m so sorry! Are you okay?”

Veronica turned around to look at the person behind her, the glare falling from her face when she saw the girl standing there.

She had pretty red hair that fell over her shoulders in waves, and freckles dotting her face and arms, but her eyes were prettiest.

Veronica had never seen someone with gray eyes before.

The girl looked at her in confusion, and Veronica remembered that she’d been asked a question.

“I’m fine. You just startled me,” She signed, which only made the girl’s confused look worse.

“I don’t know what that means.” The girl said.

Veronica got halfway through signing an apology before she realized the pretty girl wouldn’t understand that, either. Frowning to herself, Veronica glanced around until she spotted her notepad and pencil. She wrote her response quickly and handed it to the girl.

The girl looked up when she finished reading the note. “You don’t talk much, do you?”

Veronica shook her head.

“So that stuff you were doing with your hands was sign language, right?”

Veronica nodded.

“Can you teach me?”

Veronica beamed, nodding enthusiastically.

“I’m Heather. Heather Chandler,” She said, holding out a hand.

Veronica signed out a greeting, then wrote it in her notepad and handed it to Heather.

“What’s your name?” Heather asked.

Veronica grinned and signed out her name, then wrote it down.

“Veronica?”

She nodded.

“That’s a really pretty name.”

“Thank you. So is yours.” She signed, writing it out on paper a moment later.

“So can you teach me how to sign my name?”

Veronica nodded, and the two spent the rest of their free time together.

Neither of them noticed their marks changing. 

* * *

 

When Veronica arrived at home, she told her parents all about the new friend she made, and ran upstairs to do her homework.

It wasn’t until she was watching the pencil move across the paper that she noticed the red mark looked different.

Moonstone.

She wondered what that meant for a while before she remembered, and promptly ran downstairs to tell her parents.

* * *

 

Heather was surprised to see her blue mark looked different when she got home. She hadn’t met anybody new today, had she?

Her eyes widened in realization. She’d spoken to Veronica for the first time today. She stared at her mark, smiling wider the longer she looked at it.

Ronnie.

She had so much to talk to Heather and Heather about tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I managed to make this one longer! I'm pretty proud of myself for that. If any of this seems inaccurate, or if I missed something, let me know and I'll fix it!
> 
> As always, you can ask me anything or talk headcanons with me on tumblr! My writing blog is shanes-scribbles
> 
> I'll do my best to have the next chapter out soon!


End file.
